Various devices exist for training a person to more accurately strike a golf ball while putting. Accurate putting requires precisely aligning a putter head with the ball in a desired direction, as well as selecting a proper backswing distance. As such, putting training devices typically are designed to improve one or both of these skills.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,912 to Hickman discloses a golf putting teaching aid that consists of a generally rectangular putting surface with straight indicia to represent a proper golf ball path. Such a device, however, is relatively large and therefore difficult to transport. Moreover, the surface of such a device is artificial and therefore not representative of an actual putting green with real grass. As such, a golf ball will travel differently on such a device than it will on an actual putting green. Further, while such a device is adequate for teaching one how to initially address the golf ball with the face of the putter, it is difficult with such a device to learn how to maintain proper putter positioning throughout the swing. A similar drawback exists with the device disclosed by Bott in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,913, which also has a straight indicia line on a surface for indicating the path of a golf ball. Neither of these devices provides much assistance in properly orienting a putter throughout the golf swing.
Another training device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,535 to Marsh, teaches a guide member that snaps onto a putter shaft and is confined to linear horizontal movement along a guide rail supported above the ground. Such a device discourages the putter from rotating out of alignment during the swing. However, such a device changes the feel of a natural putting swing since the device is attached to the putter and inhibits incorrect movements. As a result, a person trained on such a device will experience a different feel during putting in actual play or when not using such a device. After repeated use of such a device, a person might actually come to rely on the training device to putt the golf ball correctly.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a putting training aid that teaches a person not only how to properly position the putter to the ball initially, but that also helps the person learn to maintain a proper putter position throughout the entire swing. further, such a device would not interfere with the putter during the swing, allowing the swing to feel completely natural. Such a needed device would not cause the ball to behave unnaturally after being hit. Further, such a needed device would be extremely simple to manufacture, would be inexpensive, and would collapse so as to be easily carried or stored in a golf bag, or the like. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.